Only if for a Night
by Alexandermylove
Summary: "If someone had told Alec five years ago that he would end up marrying the High Warlock of Brooklyn and adopting a warlock daughter all before the age of 25, he probably would have assumed that they were high." Can be read as a sequel (of sorts) to my version of 'Born to Endless Night' but if you haven't read it, can also be read as a stand alone.


**A/N: So it's Father's Day! I was eating breakfast this morning and I thought 'how cute would it be if I wrote another fic about Malec being dads?' and this was born.**

 **Like stated in the summary, this can be read as a squeal of sorts to my version of Born to Endless Night but you'll still understand it even if you haven't read it.**

 **I hope that you like it:**

* * *

Alec was limping.

He wasn't seriously hurt.

He and his siblings had been hunting some minor demons and one of them had pushed him off of a roof. He had definitely fallen from worse heights in the past but this time, his foot had landed the wrong way and his leg had buckled beneath him. He had bitten his lip to stop from crying out as fire went racing up his skin.

But the pain hadn't lasted very long since Jace had immediately jumped after him and drew an iratze on his- then sprained ankle.

It was better now and would probably be properly healed in a few more hours but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was crawling into his bed and getting some well needed sleep.

It was nearly 3 in the morning and he was absolutely exhausted.

He barely even had enough energy to walk up the flights of stairs that would lead him to his apartment.

When he finally made it through the door, he ended up on the wrong foot as he attempted to close it behind him and his ankle released another sharp burst of pain.

Alec cursed under his breath.

He unstrapped his quiver and his bow from his back and set them down on the floor. He would pick them up in a few minutes after the pain in his foot and ankle subsided again. A few years ago he would have been able to leave them- along with his other weapons and his blood stained gear there and just pick them up in the morning. But he had stopped doing that ever since-

"Daddy?" Came a high pitched voice from the darkness of his living room.

His eyes scanned over the dark room to find a familiar pair of bright golden eyes looking at him from the couch.

He immediately felt his lips curl into a soft smile as he limped closer to the couch. With each step, the picture in front of him growing clearer as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

She was curled up on the couch. Her navy colored skin was a stark contrast the the bright pink color of the pajamas that Magnus had bought for her, her red hair was mussed from sleep, and her eyes were half lidded. She looked just as tired as he felt.

He leaned down to pick his daughter up- leg only protesting slightly- and then sat back down with her in his lap.

"Raven," He started softly, stroking her hair, "What are you still doing up, love?"

She pressed her face into his chest, seeming to not care about the fact that he probably smelled like sweat and ichor.

"I was- worried about you- You were gone- a long time-" Despite her voice being heavy with sleep, she sounded way older than her three years. She was very similar to Max in that regard.

He started to rub soothing circles into her back and leaned down so that he could place a kiss onto her forehead, "I'm sorry I worried you," He whispered against her skin, "But I'm here now. So what do you say we go to sleep, huh?"

She nodded wordlessly and he stood up with her still tucked in his arms.

Alec tried his best not to limp so that she wouldn't notice but it turned out to be hopeless because she lifted her head from where it was resting in the crook of his neck and asked, "Are you hurt, daddy?" It made Alec's heart tighten in his chest to hear the raw concern and love in her voice.

He ran one hand over her back to act as reassurance, "A little bit," He answered truthfully. "But I'll get better soon."

He continued on and pushed open the door to her bedroom to find Magnus lying in the bed.

On the days that he stayed out into the early hours of the morning, he usually came home to find his lover and their daughter sharing a bed together, so this wasn't a surprise to him.

He leaned down to set the girl on the mattress but before he could straighten again her small hand reached out to grab his wrist.

"Please, stay-" She pleaded, eyes wide.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear as to not wake up Magnus. "I'm just going to shower and change and then I'll be right back, I promise. Okay?"

She nodded up at him and he walked back out of the room.

He retrieved his bow and quiver by the door and went to lock them in the study. Stripped off his grimy gear and deposited it in the laundry room so that it could be done tomorrow. Then lastly, he headed into the master bedroom to shower.

Rubbing sandalwood scented shampoo into his hair, Alec was suddenly hit by how surreal his life had become.

If someone had told Alec five years ago that he would end up marrying the High Warlock of Brooklyn and adopting a warlock daughter all before the age of 25, he probably would have assumed that they were high.

Five years ago, he was still closeted.

Five years ago, he was still convinced that he was in love with his _parabatai_.

Five years ago, he had been angry and ashamed of who he was and unhappy 99% of the time because he felt that he would never be good enough.

But now he finally knew just how amazing it was to be able to love unconditionally and be loved with just as much passion and intensity.

He loved Magnus with every bone in his body.

He loved Magnus' golden skin and his midnight black hair. He loved the way that Magnus could look at him with the light of a thousand suns burning behind his irises. He loved the way Magnus dressed in whatever way he wanted to and didn't care about what other people thought. He loved the way that Magnus' voice sounded like music. He loved the way that Magnus loved him- pure and deep and limitless.

And because Alec loved Magnus, when the older man had asked him two years ago to help him take care of an abandoned warlock baby, Alec had been scared, but at the same time he had been ecstatic because there was not a single other person that he could ever imagine raising a child with.

In those two years since, he has never, even for a second, regretted that decision.

He had no blood connection to either of the warlocks but they were bound together by something much stronger- choice- and he could not imagine a life that did not have them in it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alec limped back into Raven's room and found both of them sleeping soundly. The girl had curled close to Magnus as to leave as much room as she could for Alec.

The Shadowhunter smiled at the sight before lying down on the unoccupied piece of mattress. It was a small bed, so it was a bit of a close fit but he managed to make it work. In her sleep Raven turned so that she could press her face against Alec's chest and settled there, one of her small hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

Alec looked down at her for a moment to make sure that she was asleep before reaching out an arm and resting it on Magnus' waist. He rubbed small circles into the exposed stripe of skin between the warlock's shirt and his simple touch seemed enough to rouse the older man and his golden- green eyes blinked open.

"Alec?" Magnus sounded tired but also pleased to see him.

Alec smiled again and continued to slowly caress the skin of his husband's hip. "Hi." He said simply.

"Hi." Magnus yawned before he spoke again, "Are you okay?" His green eyes were running along Alec's body and the Shadowhunter immediately knew what he was doing- checking for injuries.

"I will be." Alec said, again going for the honest answer.

Magnus frowned at that and looked as if he was about to get up.

"It's just my ankle. I hurt it a bit when we were hunting but it should be better in the morning." Magnus raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. Alec continued on, "If it's not better in the morning then you can heal it then, but right now, I really just want to sleep."

The warlock sighed but nodded nonetheless. A brown hand reached out to stroke his cheek and Alec turned his head to press a kiss to the large palm.

"Fine." Magnus finally agreed, "Good night."

"Good night." Alec breathed out and it wasn't very much longer until he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I kinda slipped in a Sense8 reference (oops).**

 **I hope this wasn't crap- it kinda took me a while to find my writing groove since it's been a while but hopefully y'all liked it.**

 **If you guys want a real sequel to Born to Endless night, or if you just want to see more Raven- please say so and I will see what I can do.**

 **As always don't forget to favorite and review they keep me going!**

 **-Alexandermylove**


End file.
